You can't escape darkness
by Stay Peculiar
Summary: What happens when the seven demigods are faced with a new enemy. Darkness. Leo is found captured a long with Calypso and the remaining six demigods have to save him. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.
1. Info

**I realise that I haven't posted in a while but have recently read through the reviews and the story and have decided to edit it. I don't really like it and agree that the chapters were too short. It might take a while since I am currently writing a new fanfiction called Broken Oaths and Twin Siblings. That one's chapters are a lot longer and I am much happier with it. I may decide not to continue with this fanfiction any further but please read my other one. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

Introduction

After the Giant War with Gaia, some things started to change at Camp Half-Blood as well as Camp Jupiter. Leo being gone has made the camp a little rough around the edges. By this I mean that the camp has lost the cheerful atmosphere that always used to surround him. As you already know, Romans and Greeks are no longer fighting and Jason has agreed to stay at Camp Half-Blood. Reyna, Rachel and Ella have been trying to decipher the Sibylline Books that Ella has somehow memorised leaving Camp Half-Blood without an Oracle of Delphi. This was bad news since Rachel had only recently recited a prophecy about darkness spreading around the land. Confused already? Don't worry, all will be explained. To top it all off, we have recently discovered a mole in both camps. Unsure whether it's the same person or two different people working for the same person has left a very untrustworthy atmosphere in both camps. If you know that there's someone that you can't trust, then you can't trust anyone.

As I said before, things have changed. Jason has taken up Percy's job of making all minor gods and their children welcome in both camps since Percy has been busy catching up on all the school work that he's missed because of the almost year that he'd spent battling monsters and on quests because of the giant war.

Frank and hazel are still searching for Leo who you already know has yet to returned. Piper is spending quality time with her dad and won't let him out of her sight ever since he was kidnapped by a giant and some earthborn on her first quest almost unabling her to free Hera and restore Jason's memory. Annabeth is currently in Boston because of a family emergency that she wouldn't tell anyone about but who knows? Maybe this newly discovered prophecy could make them all come together again to save the world…Again.

Chapter 1

Percy's pov

Not again. I was in a very important maths test which I had already had to have taken twice for various different reasons and I'm very certain that Mr Johnson won't let me take it a fourth time but duty calls. I guess I can afford to fail at least one maths test. Anyway, in case you were wondering, the reason I would fail was not because I sucked at math but because Mrs O'Leary ran right through the room disguised by the mist as a poodle in the middle of yet another maths test. I was forced to hand in my unfinished test paper and went to see what had happened this time. Last time it was all because Persephone had created this all-powerful sword for hades and it had got stolen.

Mrs O'Leary seemed to be urging me to get on her back. Normally I wouldn't follow the wishes of a hellhound because in any other case it would get me killed but Mrs O'Leary wouldn't dream of ever hurting me…Right? I did what I was told and almost immediately regretted it.

It's been unfortunately not so long since I last shadow travelled but that didn't stop the nausea and to top it all off it brought back a lot of memories of the giant war. I noticed a couple of seconds' later that I had arrived at Camp Half-Blood and was surrounded by all my friends from the seven demigods-apart from Leo- that all looked as surprised as I was to be here. Let me guess, they have a new Great prophecy for us to fill. Just once I wish they asked someone else.

Annabeth's pov

Turns out there wasn't a family emergency in Boston. I was sent into an ultimate universe while the gods were waiting to apparently send me back to camp. They said they were waiting for someone. My guess was Leo but since he wasn't here something was wrong.

Chiron greeted us with a subtle sad gesture of I need your help.  
"As you already know, Rachel has enlisted us with a prophecy. I wanted to wait until someone else came so you wouldn't have to do it again but something has come up. We are facing an enemy that we have never faced before. We are facing darkness itself. We are facing Erebos-brother of Chaos, the creator."

"I understand. May I hear this prophecy once again," I pleaded. I knew something like this was coming. I had rehearsed saying no thousands of times but I couldn't say no to Chiron. He was like a father to me when no one else was. Percy broke the silence.  
"Well I don't understand. Erebos or no Erebos why should we help again? I had to hand in yet another unfinished test paper. At this rate, I'll never be able to go to college with Annabeth!" Percy was flaming now but for some reason I couldn't help but smile. He was more worried about not going to college with me than saving the world. Sometimes he can be a real Seaweed brain but I love him for it. Chiron's expression hadn't changed. "I see but I have a reason."

Silence.

"Erebos has captured Leo and Calypso when Leo was on his way back to camp."

Silence.

Once again, Percy was the one to break the silence. His exact words were, "Well in that case, screw you Erebos I'm getting my friend back." Everyone agreed and followed Chiron to the Big House where he had written down the prophecy since Rachel was at Camp Jupiter.

We all headed to the Big House in grim silence. I couldn't decide which was worse; receiving another quest to defeat yet another primordial or Erebos having captured Leo and _Calypso._ I admit, this whole _Calypso_ being captured thing and after Percy hearing _her_ name decided to go on the quest has made me a bit jealous. I know he agreed because of Leo but I couldn't help it. I know, I know I shouldn't worry- after all his fatal flaw is loyalty but I couldn't help but go back to that moment when Percy came back from _Calypso's_ island and didn't bother to confirm what I already knew. He had had a slight crush on her but need not to worry we weren't exactly dating at the time but…

"ANNABETH!" Chiron seemed to be shouting as he woke me from my thoughts, "are you sure you would like me to repeat the prophecy?"  
"Yes?" for some reason it seemed to come out as a question but Chiron just continued.

 _"_ _The old seven shall answer again,_

 _Whilst Erebos has already killed a thousand men,_

 _The fire shall go out once again,_

 _And an island shall be destroyed in the passings of its brethren._

 _Darkness weeps and takes on the sun,_

 _Causing Chaos to come out once again._

 _Good or evil; the titan child shall decide,_

 _Or will face the passings of the lost hero's future bride."_

Unfortunately, I knew exactly what it meant. My life was in the hands of _Calypso_ and frank's light/life source was going to go out. The lost hero was Percy when he went missing at the Roman camp and lost his memory. I was his future bride and chaos was going to rise. Apollo was going to fade. When he rises, _Calypso_ must choose either good- and I die which is probably rather comforting for her- or evil- and I survive risking destruction to the whole solar system, our whole universe even unless we can defeat Chaos, also known as, CREATION ITSELF!

I looked around the room and saw that no one understood a single line of that prophecy. Not even Percy or Frank, who were involved very deeply. I liked it that way. I knew that Percy would never accept knowing it or knowing what I was going to do about it so when they all stared at me expectantly, including Chiron, I just stared at them blankly and mumbled the words, "No," trying to hide the fact that I was lying by pretending not to pronounce the words louder because I was too ashamed that I didn't know. After all, my fatal flaw is pride. For once that played to my advantage.

Percy's Pov

What in hades is that supposed to mean and how come we're old suddenly? _Or will face the passings of the lost hero's future bride._ I know I'm the lost hero but I'm not getting married. Not yet anyway. A slight whisper of a smirk grew onto my face but I hid as soon as I realised. Fortunately, it didn't seem that anyone noticed. Moving on, let's try to understand this prophecy from the beginning. _The old seven shall answer again._ Okay, so the first prophecy said that _seven shall answer the call_ , which means that it is us again. But old, really? I find that extremely offensive. I haven't even gone to college yet. _Whilst Erebos has already killed a thousand men._ So Erebos likes to kill stuff. _The fire shall go out once again._ Does this mean Leo is going to die because what's the point in rescuing him if he's just going to die? No offense. _And an island shall be destroyed in the passings of its brethren._ Okay? How can an island die? This isn't a movie. Are the fates just taking the mick? _Darkness weeps and takes on the sun._ Wait a minute. Erebos is darkness. Erebos is going to take out the sun. Wait, is this going to cause Apollo to fade? Nah! He has lots of things to be in charge of, it just so happens that the sun is one of the main ones. _Causing Chaos to come out once again._ How can the sun going out cause Chaos to rise? This is just ridiculous. _Good or evil; the titan child shall decide._ Are they talking about Zoe cause she's… she's… de..ad. I couldn't even think the words straight. Dead? or Dead. _Or will face the passings of the lost hero's future bride._ Bride?

Annabeth's Pov

Surprisingly, the thing to cause my nightmares wasn't the quest or Tartarus, it was the mole in camp. We had experienced a lot of monster attacks lately and someone from inside the camp had let the monsters in. But who?

 _"_ _I have done as you ask master." I tried to look around for the voices but I was frozen in place.  
"Good. Now you must delay their arrival here in order for them to fail."  
"But then they'll still get here."  
"I'm counting on it."  
"W..h…y?"  
"Hold onto that thought. I can sense another presence." Uh oh. I must go right now but I couldn't move. "Who?" said the mole.  
"No need to worry. Annabeth won't know who you are. She'll never know because she trusts you. Too much? Maybe. But she trusts you and I trust you to make the right decision."  
"What decision would that be? You don't mean...?"  
"Yes. You must kill her!" Move. I urged and urged myself to move but I couldn't budge. I could die in a dream, theoretically at least. No one really knows but I could die in Tartarus and that was a nightmare so I can die in this one too. But why kill me now? That would defeat the idea of the whole prophecy. The presence started to move but stopped almost trying to taunt me. "As you wish. When?"_

 _"_ _It might not happen but if the Titan child says that she wants Chaos to be good then you get the honours of killing her."  
"But what if she wants Chaos to be bad?"  
"Then you don't kill her but on their way back to Camp Half-blood Chaos will and with your help he'll also destroy Camp Half-blood. You must follow these laws. Swear on the river Styx that you'll follow these laws!"  
"I swear on the river Styx that I'll follow these laws."_

I woke up drenched in sweat. It was nearly dawn so I went to the climbing wall to practise. The dream had really bothered me. I recognised that voice too much. It sounded almost like… no. I couldn't let myself think that. No. it couldn't be. Could it?


	3. Info 2

**hey guys, I know I warned you about not reposting on this story and I'm not sure there's anything I can actually do with it but please tell me if anyone actually wants me to continue with this one. I'll check all the reviews in a month and see what to do with it. I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but another info one. either way, I would like to give a shoutout to eliza-beth1928. she is awesome and be sure to checkout her account.**


End file.
